


Little Danny Universe: My Mom by Danny Jackson

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Mother's Day fic





	Little Danny Universe: My Mom by Danny Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Little Danny Universe: My Mom by Danny Jackson

### Little Danny Universe: My Mom by Danny Jackson

#### by LD Steen

Date Archived: 05/08/05  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/chilipepperz61/index.html  
Status: Complete  
Category: Gen story, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series: part of Little Danny Universe  
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Characters from Stargate not mine, but I can wish can't I?  
Summary: Mother's Day fic

* * *

Danny waited for the polite applause to end. He quietly took the previous speakers place at the podium. for a moment he looked out at the crowd, terrified of his upcoming speech. From the second row, two familiar faces appeared. He smiled and nodded to George and Kat, his confidence renewed. Tentatively he cleared his throat, staring unseeing at the sheet of paper in his hands before letting it drop, forgotten to the floor. He took a deep breath to steady himself then started. 

"My Mom by Danny Jackson 

A little more than three years ago my parents were killed in an accident. I was watching when it happened and I guess it made me a little crazy. Afterwords I didn't talk to anyone, mostly cause I was still learning about your culture and stuff. You see, we had just come to America from Egypt and things are alot different there. Anyhow, after the accident no one really wanted me. I was passed around foster homes for a long time. Some of the people were really scary, but most of them were ok. Most just didn't know what to do with a kid like me. One day, one of the foster dad's hurt me really bad and I wound up in the hospital. 

My social worker Trina didn't really know where to put me after that, but she had an idea. She took me to her sister's house. 

Now, you gotta understand, her sister didn't want kids anymore. Her little boy had been killed and she was real lonely just like me. She and I were alot alike back then. We were both angry and afraid of caring again. She let me stay though and we sort of started healing each other. She got me talking again and she realized that English wasn't exactly my first language so she helped me learn it better. She also helped me understand things when sometimes it was hard. Now I do pretty good with English...and French and German and a few other languages. 

It was awhile before I took to calling her my Mama Kat, and even longer before I called her Mom, but she never pushed it. I think I was afraid for her to take my real Mom's place, but you know, she never tried to. 

Over time we've gotten to love each other. She understands me like no one else ever has. Whenever I cry she cries too, and when I'm happy, well, her smile can just about light up a room. We've been through alot together and even though there's been bad things happen, the good ones stand out most. Now I have a brother , Jason, and my Dad George. Someday maybe they'll have kids together and our family will get even bigger. 

My Mom has never tried to change me. She accepts me just the way I am. She doesn't scold me when I have bad days, instead she holds me and rocks me and loves me no matter what. Some of you may think I'm a baby cause I let her hug me and tuck me in at night, but I don't care what other people think, I still love her. 

My Mom doesn't work in a fancy office somewhere. She works out of our house writing books that alot of you have read to your kids at night. She doesn't dress in suits, they'd just get dirty when she's out digging in the garden or playing tag with me and Jason. She doesn't usually greet us ant the door with fresh baked cookies ofter school like some moms either. Most times she's so busy she forgets to cook supper and we eat out alot, but she always remembers I really like chocolate fudge ice cream for dessert and she never gets mad when I sometimes eat the dessert first. 

Sometimes when we go to stores, I hear parents yelling at their kids to shut up or be quiet. Kat never tells me that. There's times she lets me talk for hours at a time, even when she doesn't really understand what it is I'm talking about. Sometimes I've even seen her looking up stuff I've tried to explain to her just so she can understand it better. Mom thinks a little different than most moms. Just last week after my brother and I watched some old western, Mom caught us throwing knives in the yard like they had done in the movie. She didn't get mad at us and lock the silverware away. Instead she spent the next few hours showing us the right way to throw so we wouldn't hurt ourselves. 

There's alot of other reasons I love my Mom too, but there's one that's most important of all. You see, after being shoved around all those families when my real parents died, I really felt unloved. Mom took me in, cared for me and treated me great, but most of all my Mom wanted and loved me and that's why I love here. The End." 

The room fell silent as the little boy turned away from the podium, then one by one his audience stood up clapping enthusiastically. Danny walked off the stage and pushed through the crowd at the Mother's Day reception. Kat caught him as he launched himself at her. "I love you too Danny" she murmured as she held him close. 

The End.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to LD Steen


End file.
